doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Items released in 2004
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 2004 January Books *5th - Sometime Never... CD *1st - The Creed of the Kromon *Professor Bernice Summerfield: Death and the Daleks DVD *7th - The Two Doctors (Australian release) *19th - The Visitation (UK release) *Myth Makers: Patrick Troughton & Shaun Sutton *Myth Makers: William Russell & Verity Lambert February Books *2nd - Scream of the Shalka *Portal to Infinity *Blood and Hope (Standard Hardback edition) *Blood and Hope (Limited Hardback edition) CD *1st - The Natural History of Fear *2nd - Fury from the Deep *A Labyrinth of Histories DVD *11th - The Curse of Fenric (Australian release) *Myth Makers: Mark Strickson & David Banks *Who's Who & Then & Now VHS *Invasion of the Dinosaurs (Australian release) March Books *Empire of Death *Time Hunter: The Tunnel at the End of the Light (Paperback edition) *The Dalek Factor (Standard Hardback edition) *The Dalek Factor (Limited Hardback edition) *Time Hunter: The Tunnel at the End of the Light (Hardback edition) CD *1st - Gallifrey: Weapon of Choice *31st - The Twilight Kingdom DVD *1st - Pyramids of Mars (UK release) *2nd - The Seeds of Death (US release) *2nd - The Three Doctors (US release) *31st - The Simpsons Classics: Bart Wars - The Simpsons Strike Back (Australian release) *Dæmos Rising *An Englishman on Gallifrey & The Home Whovian *Myth Makers: Anneke Wills & Michael Craze April Books *5th - Halflife *Short Trips: Past Tense *The Iron Legion (Panini Graphic Novel) CD *1st - The Axis of Insanity *30th - Gallifrey: Square One *Gallifrey: The Inquiry DVD *8th - The Visitation (Australian release) May Books *3rd - The Eleventh Tiger *Faction Paradox: Of the City of the Saved... *The Big Hunt CD *1st - Arrangements for War *1st - Dalek Empire: The Exterminators *1st - Gallifrey: A Blind Eye *3rd - The Wheel in Space Magazines *12th - Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition: The Complete First Doctor DVD *10th - The Green Death (UK release) *Myth Makers: Doctor Who Magazine *ReUNITed & My Doctor Who Diary June Books *7th - The Tomorrow Windows *Time Hunter: The Clockwork Woman (Paperback edition) CD *1st - Dalek Empire: The Healers *30th - The Harvest DVD *1st - The Curse of Fenric (US release) *1st - The Two Doctors (US release) *10th - Pyramids of Mars (Australian release) *Myth Makers: The Directors & Jon Pertwee *The PanoptiCon Tapes: 1. The Main Event & 2. The Early Years July Books *19th - Synthespians™ *Dalek Empire: The Scripts CD *1st - Dalek Empire: The Survivors *1st - The Roof of the World *Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Grel Escape DVD *5th - The Leisure Hive (UK release) *The Megéve Experiment & Doctor at Sea *Myth Makers: Louise Jameson & Mat Irvine *The PanoptiCon Tapes: 3. The Pertwee Years & 4. The JNT Years August Books *2nd - The Sleep of Reason *Time Hunter: The Clockwork Woman (Hardback edition) *Short Trips: Repercussions CD *1st - Dalek Empire: The Demons *1st - Medicinal Purposes *2nd - The Evil of the Daleks *2nd - The Power of the Daleks DVD *5th - The Green Death (Australian release) *Longleat '83 *Myth Makers: Peter Purves & Donald Tosh September Books *6th - The Algebra of Ice *Terry Nation: The Television Series (Paperback edition) *Terry Nation: The Television Series (Hardback edition) *Short Trips: Monsters CD *2nd - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Bone of Contention *6th - Doctor Who at the BBC: Volume 2 (UK release) *David Banks talks with Jon Pertwee: Pertwee in Person *Big Finish Talks Back: The John Nathan-Turner Memoirs DVD *7th - Earthshock (US release) *7th - Pyramids of Mars (US release) *20th - Ghost Light (UK release) *Myth Makers: Roger Delgado & Letts & Dicks - Part 1 *The PanoptiCon Tapes: 5. Dragonfire & 6. PanoptiCon VII Magazines *1st - Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition: The Complete Fourth Doctor - Volume One October Books *4th - The Deadstone Memorial *Dead Romance (2004 release) *Dragon's Claw (Panini Graphic Novel) *Time Hunter: Kitsune (Paperback edition) *A Life Worth Living *Howe's Transcendental Toybox: Update No. 1 *The Discontinuity Guide (2nd Paperback edition) CD *1st - Dalek Empire: The Future *1st - Dalek Empire: The Warriors *1st - Faith Stealer *1st - The Last DVD *7th - The Leisure Hive (Australian release) *Myth Makers: Yee Jee Tso & Philip Segal November Books *1st - The Indestructible Man *Time Hunter: Kitsune (Hardback edition) *Dead Romance (US edition) *About Time 3: 1970-1974 (1st Paperback edition) *Short Trips: 2040 CD *1st - Caerdroia (Standard release) *1st - Caerdroia (Tenth Planet exclusive release) *1st - Cybermen *1st - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Relics of Jegg-Sau *David Banks talks with Colin Baker: The Ultimate Interview DVD *1st - Lost In Time (UK release) *2nd - Lost In Time (US release) *2nd - Lost In Time: The William Hartnell Years *2nd - Lost In Time: The Patrick Troughton Years *Daphne Ashbrook in the UK *Where on Earth is... Katy Manning & Katy Manning's World Down Under December Books *The Legend (1st Paperback edition) *Time Hunter: The Severed Man (Paperback edition) *Faction Paradox: Warlords of Utopia *Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury *A Life in Pieces CD *1st - The Next Life *Kaldor City: Storm Mine DVD *2nd - Lost In Time (Australian release) *The Doctor Down Under *Myth Makers: David Brierley & Bob Baker & Dave Martin Magazines *22nd - Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition: The Complete Fourth Doctor - Volume Two *Doctor Who Weekly: No 1 (was reprinted as a gift with Doctor Who Magazine: No. 350) Category:Items released by year Category:Items released in 2004